


An Accidental Proposal

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Teacher!Reader, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: After the Karasuno boys mess up every single one of Ukai's attempts to propose to you, they decide to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	An Accidental Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on February 14, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/157235516820/hey-hey-hey-could-i-please-request-a-fluffy). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could I get a scenario of Ukai deciding to finally proposing to his s/o but keeps getting interrupted by the Karasuno boys each time he tries to ask her and after realizing what they accidentally kept doing the boys decorate the gym, with the help of Kiyoko and Yachi, to the surprise of their coach and his s/o and hold up signs saying 'will you marry our coach?'
> 
> This scenario references [Bad Pick-Up Lines for a Good Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156315), which you may need to read before reading this one.

This should have been _easy_. Ukai’s at a loss at what to do now. He’s been keeping that box in his pocket all week long, anticipating the right moment to pop the question to you.

The whole point of a casual yet intimate proposal is that, unless he really screws up the lead-in, it would go without a hitch. There’s no need to depend on others and potentially embarrass you in the process. Not that either of you like those over-the-top proposals anyway.

And yet, it seemed as if fate had other ideas this past week, using the team he coaches as a proxy for its chaos.

The first attempt was during one of his night shifts at the store. You always drop by to keep him company once he comes back from coaching and you finish things up at work. Not too many customers come in at night, so it’s never difficult to have a conversation even with Ukai taking care of responsibilities around the place. Given that things are busier than usual for the both of you at the moment, it’s nice to have some time alone.

“You should take a break from that,” he says upon returning from the backroom. In front of you on the table are the papers you’ve been marking up since you got there. Either you were very enthusiastic about using a red pen or those kids totally bombed the test you gave them.

“Only if you take yours now too,” you respond. You cap the pen and pat the empty chair adjacent to you. “Keep me company.”

It’s pretty early in his shift still to be taking a break, but there wasn’t a whole lot else to do anyway other than to mind the store. His mother had been taking good care of it in his absence. Until closing time, Ukai essentially is on a break unless customers came in.

“Alright, alright,” he drones in contrast to the smile on his face. “You drive a hard bargain, you know?”

“Hm? I didn’t offer you anything, though.”

You blink as he takes the chair beside you.

“Your company.”

You blink again, mouth forming into an “o” for a brief moment before you let out a laugh.

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” you tease. “And it looks like you’ve finally learned a thing or two about hitting on a woman.”

God, he loves that cheeky grin you have on. That alone is enough for him to confirm that he really does want to spend every day with you. Not that he didn’t before. The deal was already sealed when he decided to buy the ring; this was just extra confirmation. Plus, you just gave him the perfect opportunity to segue into the proposal.

“I haven’t even used the best one, though.”

Elbows already on the table, you interlock your fingers and rest your chin on top of them. You shut your eyes as if contemplating something, but still have a smirk on. After a moment, you open your eyes slowly and tilt your head. “Oh? And what would that be?”

“Well, it’s not exactly a pick-up line in the way you’re used to.”

Ukai’s hand reaches around towards his back pocket. He can feel the velvet black box on the tip of fingers. Outside, there’s a peal of laughter in the distance followed by an all-too-familiar voice chanting, “Meat buns! Meat buns!”

The commotion grabs your attention and you glance outside the shop windows. “Looks like your boys are here for the usual.”

The glass door slides open and sure enough, the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Club is making their way inside. With a “tsk”, Ukai repositions his arm from behind his back and reluctantly tends to the boys’s needs. Although, you know behind that grumpy exterior, he likes having them around. They really are a good group of kids, albeit a few of them could study a little more for your exams or not fall asleep during your lectures.

They’re already used to seeing you in the shop, so your presence doesn’t come as much a surprise to them. You’re still one of their teachers, so the team is sure to be respectful in greeting you. Realizing that it’s probably not a good idea to keep the tests you’re grading out while they’re in the shop, you begin to collect them into a pile.

However, a few of the team members manage to get a glimpse at some of the names on the exams. When they recognize their names next to the low marks, you’re dragged into having a tutoring session with them right there. Well, at least they’re eager to improve. As a teacher, that’s all you want, even if the impromptu lesson carries on later than you anticipated staying. When the boys head home, you collect your belongings and rise from your seat.

“I’m going to head back too or I’ll miss my train,” you sigh.

Ukai makes no attempt to hide his scowl or the low, frustrated groan as he approaches you. Time together was always limited and you’re also disappointed that said time had been cut short tonight. You smile despite it, offering him a kiss instead.

He can’t even bring himself to try again now that you’re alone together. The mood is all off.

The series of thwarted proposal attempts that followed in the next few days were almost comical (if he hadn’t been the one to become the victim). They could be perfectly cut and edited together like a montage in a sitcom or a movie.

For example, you swung by the gym for a moment during practice just to say hello before a staff meeting. Ukai quickly announced that he was stepping outside for a bit and before he could even say anything to you, a stray ball rebounded from a block hit him in the back of his head. Once again, the atmosphere couldn’t be salvaged between him snapping at the boys and you having to rush to your meeting in order to not be late.

They were situations along those lines, somehow involving the volleyball team every time. At this point, he’s positive the only way he could do this without being interrupted is late at night at either of your places during pillow talk. But that would be far from classy and also means that you’d have to concoct a cleaner version of story that you could tell others when they asked—especially your families—because you’d be getting that question a lot.

As he makes his way to the gym, he mulls over the places he could take you so that it’ll just be the two of you. Alone. Without even the slightest possibility of being disrupted. When he reaches the gym doors, Ukai shakes the thoughts from his head: it’ll have to wait until after practice is done. Not to mention the doors are shut and that takes him by surprise. Usually, they’re open and the boys are already warming up. He pulls on the handle only to find the door won’t budge. Even the times the door was shut, it was at least unlocked.

“What the—“

“Keishin!”

His head snaps in the direction of your voice only to find you running towards him, expression turning from fear to confusion as you slow to a halt in front of him.

“You’re okay?” you ask breathlessly.

“Uh…was I not supposed to be?”

You continue to stare at him dumbfoundedly as you catch your breath.

“Hinata just…” You turn around to see if the boy somehow ended up behind you, but he would have caught up by now. Your shoulders slump and you shake your head when you come to realization that you’ve been duped. “Takeda and I were on our way to a meeting when Hinata came up to us in panic and yelling about how something had happened to you. I darted off here without a second thought while Takeda offered to call for help.”

Now, it’s his turn to stare at you with utter confusion. He rubs the back of his neck, trying to come up with something that could give logic to anything that just happened. Nothing comes to him.

“That’s…weird. Really weird. I just got here.” It feels stupid for him to even say it, but your relieved smile is enough to recover whatever pride would have been lost for it. “But what’s even weirder is that the door is locked and I don’t hear the boys doing anything.”

“I just passed the other entrance, but I didn’t bother to see if it was even open or if they were inside. Maybe try there?”

Neither of you have a second to make your way there when you hear a voice—distinctly Tanaka’s—call out, “Now!” followed by a set of scrambling footsteps and a stage whispered, “Hurry! Hurry!”

The doors in front of you open, Shimizu and Yachi ushering you inside. You stare up in awe as you enter the gym. The banisters are decorated with white flowers, the green probably plastic vine they come on wrapped around the metal bars. Your steps are slow while you turn yourself around, finding that every bar above you is sporting the same decorations. The boys have all lined up, some of them casually leaning on or slumping over the rails to let their arms hang. It’s hard to gauge what they’re thinking: some look pleased, while others look like they’re trying to hold back a wide grin, and others look plain nervous.

“What the heck is this?” Ukai asks from the doorway, but his question goes unanswered as Daichi counts a “one, two” while he, Suga, and Asahi unravel a banner. The white fabric billows as it falls in a rather dramatic fashion.

In clear, black lettering are the words: “Will you marry our coach?” Underneath them are silhouettes of two crows, beak to beak with a red heart between them. Before you have a chance to process anything, the team shouts the same words featured on the banner.

The question hits you and you lose your breath for a moment. You turn to Ukai, with a surprised laugh, “Keishin, did you really?”

But he appears just as astonished as you are. Maybe even more so.

“N-no, I didn’t set this up,” he finally admits. He realizes as soon as he says it that it comes off as the opposite of his intentions. He quickly follows up with a sigh, “But I _have_ been trying to pop the question for the past week.”

“Seriously?!” you cry. “Did I make it difficult or something?”

“No, it was those guys.” He motions his head up to the banisters. “Every time I tried to bring it up somehow they managed to butt-in.”

“Well, luckily I saw you put the box back in your pocket while sensei was distracted,” Suga boasts. “But the flower idea was Shimizu’s.”

You turn back towards the girl in question and she looks to Yachi.

“Hitoka designed the banner,” Shimizu says. The first-year beams with the recognition.

“And everyone else helped me paint it,” Yachi adds.

Hinata chimes in, “So we came up with the plan to get (L/N)-sensei here by having me panic about an emergency involving you. When we reached the gym doors from the hallway, sensei was already making her way to the other side to meet you. Those doors were locked too just in case, so Yamaguchi had to stand-by to let me in.”

“You boys are sneaky!” you tease. You smile and shake your head, stopping only when you remember something. “But wait! Takeda! He was just about to call an ambulance when we darted off! What if one–”

“Actually, I was calling the team to let them know that you were on your way and to take their places quickly.” Both you and Ukai turn back towards the doorway to find your colleague standing there. Takeda pushes his glasses up his nose with a pleasant grin. “Now, Ukai-kun, I believe you still have something left you need to do.”

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to tell me,” Ukai scoffs. But his smirk and the slight tremble in his hands tell you that even the blasé façade he was trying to keep wouldn’t hold in his nerves.

Now he can finally reach into his damn pocket without worrying whether or not that black box would go right back in. Ukai steps towards you and holds the box out. It only takes a moment for you to bring your hand to your mouth and for the tears to start spilling despite your bright smile.

“If I go down on one knee you’ll never let me live it down, so I’ll stand for this,” he says.

One time, while you watched a movie together a while ago, you told him that you’d thought it would be nicer if the two parties stood on equal ground. It was only in passing and you were shocked to find that he remembered that.

You let out a small giggle along with a sniffle, “You know me so well, Keishin.”

“Marry me, (F/N).”

He pops open the box, but you can’t even see the ring that well through your tears. Not to mention you don’t want to break eye contact with him. You’re sure it’s simple, yet sophisticated, and that he probably didn’t have to look at too many rings to know that it was the one.

“Yes.”

You nod with an uncontrollably wide smile as Ukai slips the ring onto your finger. The team applauds and cheers—some of them are even in tears—, while the two of you break your usual rule about keeping PDA to a minimum; this kind of situation warrants a proper kiss.

Maybe it was for the best that his first attempts at this were impeded thanks to those kids because this was a much better story to tell.


End file.
